


A Thousand Starless Nights

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [23]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Duskwood, Eastern Kingdoms, Ghosts, Karazhan, M/M, Road Trip, are manafiends sentient?, au for Terror by Torchlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Flynn and Mathias's mission through the Eastern Kingdoms continues. Scary things happen in Duskwood, as they do. Khadgar welcomes them to Karazhan.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 160
Kudos: 54





	1. But the Map Called It a Garden

The land changed when they crossed the river. The mostly-open, rolling fields of Westfall swiftly became thick, gloomy forest. It wasn't the same kind of gloom that Flynn knew from Drustvar. Nothing quite matched the malevolence of the forest there. This one had eyes too, but it wasn't the trees themselves that were suspect. No, it was dire wolves and giant spiders.

He shuddered at the first spider he spotted. Sure, Kul Tiras had its share of the bloody things. They were a nuisance at the best of times. These just seemed creepier, for some reason. Unfamiliarity, he supposed. "I still can't believe you lot eat those things," he muttered, after they'd avoided yet another cluster that moved too close to the road.

"People eat what lives and grows in the area," Mathias said, shrugging. "You eat giant crabs."

"Crabs don't drop out of a tree and poison you!" Flynn argued, one hand waving in the air to make his point. "They don't weave webs or spin you up in them and leave you hanging from a branch or cocooned in a cave. A crab'll attack, sure, but it's not… sneaky!"

"A rogue, objecting to sneaky?" Mathias raised an eyebrow at him as they rode side by side, their mule following along.

"It's not so much that I object to sneaky. _You're_ sneaky. Come to think of it, you've probably dropped out of a tree and poisoned people at least once." Flynn chuckled. "It's giant spiders I object to. Scary bastards." He smiled at Mathais. "No offence, Your Scary Bastardness."

Mathias laughed. "So your objection is to, what, an excessive number of legs? Crabs have eight legs."

"Creepy, spidery, sticky-web-weaving-in-inconventient-locations creepiness," Flynn said, not sure that he'd be quite willing to try eating one of the things. "That and the whole eight beady eyes thing. Say what you will, at least crabs only have two! Eight eyes is unnatural!"

"Seems to me that things that exist in nature are natural, by definition. As far as I know, no mage or alchemist created them in a lab." Mathias shook his head.

"Well, how do you know that?" Flynn insisted. "Can you be sure?" He paused for a moment and thought. "Then again, all those elder gods have apparently got a bunch of extra eyes. It's just plain weird if you ask me."

"So now you're suggesting that spiders are a creation of the elder gods?" Mathias raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who knows? They could be! They could _be_ elder gods! And here you are, eating the bloody things. Ingesting elder god parts without even knowing it." He was kidding. Mostly. 

Mathias shook his head, still laughing. "And all those tentacles in Kul Tiran art and architecture have _nothing_ to do with elder gods at all, right?"

Flynn chuckled. "Ah, that's just the Tidemother."

"A _harmless_ elder god."

Affronted, Flynn said, "Oi! The Tidemother's not an elder god. There's just… lots of tentacles. Maybe she's a kraken or something. I'm not a Tidesage, I don't know. Maybe Bess does. I mean, if we're gonna get personal, isn't the Light really just a bunch of shiny space crystals that the draenei worship?"

Mathias blinked. "Shiny… space… crystals."

"Well, so I've heard tell. Have you ever seen one?" Flynn drew his horse a little closer to Mathias's.

"Yes, actually."

"And?

"Well, they're… shiny." Mathias looked a little at a loss.

"And from space. And what are they made of, anyway?'

"...Crystal?" Mathias cringed.

"See? Shiny space crystals!" Flynn crowed, triumphant.

His husband sighed and shook his head, a vague smile on his lips. "I'm not a priest, Flynn. I have no idea what the finer points of draenei theology have to say about it, or human priests of the Light, either, for that matter. You know I'm more a creature of the shadows anyway." He shrugged.

Mathias had been quiet since he'd gone down into the Deadmines. They'd stayed two days after that in Sentinel Hill while the man had written his report, and he'd talked a little, but too often seemed lost in thought. "It's good to hear you laugh again." Good to see him smile, as well.

Mathias glanced over at him. "It's good to be able to laugh again." He paused as they rode. "For a long time -- years -- I wasn't sure I even could. I never expected to. Thank you for coming with me, by the way."

"Well, you weren't going to leave me behind, love. Not with you gone for six months or more, and saying you weren't sure you'd ever come back. You weren't planning on going by yourself, were you?" The idea appalled him. Mathias didn't answer. "You were, then. How could that possibly have been any safer or easier, you going alone?"

"It wasn't about being safer for me, it was about not risking anyone else's life on the mission." Mathias shifted uneasily in his saddle and his horse drifted away from Flynn's.

Flynn shook his head and sighed. "You keep forgetting your life doesn't just belong to you anymore. It's mine, as well."

"You go to sea all the time," Mathias said. "It's not like that isn't dangerous."

"Oh, aye, it is, but it's not just me, is it? I've a whole crew looking out for me, and me for them. I'm not alone out there." He reached for the little shell necklace he wore, forgetting for a moment that it was under an extra layer of wool in the cold of the late winter afternoon. Spring would be coming soon enough, and they were still headed vaguely south. He hoped, at least for Mathias's sake, that it would be warmer soon. This, though -- Duskwood was just dreary. He'd been hoping it would be pretty but it wasn't.

"I'm grateful that you aren't." He watched the road ahead of them. "I'm not used to this. My life has never really belonged to me," he said. "It's belonged to SI:7 and to the Alliance. Pretty much everything I've ever done has been in their interest. The idea that my life belongs to you, as well, is…"

Flynn waited, worried, but Mathias didn't continue. "Too much?" So often, Flynn had been 'too much' for other people. Sure, Mathias was his husband now, but it could still happen.

He shook his head. "Different. I hadn't really thought about it that way." He looked over at Flynn again. "It's not a bad thing. It's just that, after we got together, I finally started feeling like my life belonged to me, at least a little bit. I don't mind that it belongs to you, now, as well. It's not a burden the way that the rest of it has been. Having you in my life has encouraged me to… to consider letting go of some of that. I wanted you to come with me because I trust you more than anyone else. I know that if there's trouble, you can handle it, and that you'll watch my back with as much care as you'll watch your own."

"Of course I will. You shouldn't be alone, Mathias. You don't have to be anymore, you know that. I was worried that you'd tire of me, being around like this all day, every day, for months on end. Some sailors, they have families, but it only works because they're at sea half the time. If they were home all the time, like some mainlander, it would all fall apart. Seen it happen all too often. Had it happen all too often -- was the reason some of my exes are ex. It's why I decided to never get involved with a shipmate like that again."

Mathias halted his horse and Flynn stopped with him. "I'm not going to get tired of you." He reached across the gap between them and tugged on Flynn's shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. Flynn edged his horse closer and slid an arm around Mathias's shoulder, leaning into it. "I keep telling you," Mathias said, his nose brushing against Flynn's, "that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I miss you when you're gone. Shiv puts extra coffee on my desk in the morning when you're at sea because I'm always out of sorts. The way people treat me has changed so much since you came to Stormwind. I never knew what I was missing."

Flynn kissed him again. "You, too, you know." He leaned back into his saddle, still a bit sore from the riding. "I was adrift when we met." He urged his horse back to a walk and they continued down the road. "You've been an anchor for me. Never realized how much I'd needed one until I had you. Never thought much about anything, really, until I had you." He shook his head and sighed. "Too much thinking only told me how fucked up my life was. Better to just drink and fuck my way through it and try to forget."

Mathias chuckled. "You annoyed me so much, at first. The fact that you're handsome and charming really only made it worse." Flynn laughed. "Oh, don't laugh. You were one of the most annoying people I'd ever met."

"So what changed? I'm still annoying." Flynn grinned at him.

"We both did," Mathias said. "After the treasury mission, I realized that you were more competent than I'd initially thought, and that meant I hadn't been paying close enough attention. I started to see it for the diversion it was but, even then, I didn't realize how deep it ran." He shook his head. "And I didn't understand how much of my annoyance was really just me denying how attracted I was to you. If you were annoying, I could justify ignoring you. It wasn't until…"

"Zandalar." Flynn remembered how they'd danced around each other, and how he'd drunk more than usual as he'd tried not to let his own interest devour him. The way Mathias treated him had changed after the treasury job, but he'd given up hoping, and just flirted out of habit, not because he'd expected anything to come of it.

"Yeah." They ambled along the road as Mathias spoke, keeping as much of an eye on the forest around them as on each other. "When the loneliness finally registered, it hit me like a warhammer. There we were in the storm, being thrown around like toys. I nearly went overboard; you saved my life that day, and then the storm literally threw us together and something in me just… snapped. You were just so warm and human and _alive,_ and I felt it with such intensity. I hadn't wanted anyone like that since… since Edwin. And you weren't him. You weren't trying to destroy everything meaningful in my life. Part of me recognized that you might want me, too, and it was a revelation."

"But you didn't say anything before they took you."

"When was there time?" Mathias asked. "We had the mission to deal with. Everything happened so fast. There just wasn't any good way to bring it up and, really, I think it had to sit for a while before I could."

Flynn nodded. "The waiting was awful. Not knowing if you were dead or alive, then not knowing if they'd send you back whole and unharmed, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"I didn't know if you'd escaped. I… I had nightmares. The guards complained that I'd scream in my sleep." Mathias shook his head. "I know that was the case in Felsoul Hold, as well, but the demons intended that. The trolls just watched it happen and complained about it."

"I wish I'd been there when you got back from Suramar," Flynn murmured. "I wish… I wish that you'd had _someone_ when that was over, even if it hadn't been me."

"So do I," Mathias whispered, his voice barely audible over the sound of their horses' hooves in the damp earth and stone of the road.

They were quiet again for some time, and Flynn studied the map of Duskwood. There was a howl in the distance and Flynn and Mathias both looked in that direction. Flynn shuddered at the sound.

"Feral worgen," Mathias said.

"Feral?"

Mathias nodded. "As likely to kill you as look at you."

"Sounds like some of the folks I've sailed with." He held up the map. "It seems like at least a couple of spots in this miserable place must be okay. Look, here's one called Tranquil Gardens."

Mathias eyed him. "Flynn, that's... a cemetery. One of the biggest ones in this part of the world."

A cemetery that big? Here? That made no sense. "What? But the map called it a garden! What sane person calls a cemetery a garden? After all this, I was hoping for a few flowers or something." Flynn shook his head sadly. "I'm disillusioned."

"We need to make a stop in Darkshire," Mathias said. "There's an artifact there I need to check on, so after we stop tonight we'll be turning north for a bit at the fork in the road, then coming back down this way to head for Deadwind Pass."

"Oh, Darkshire," Flynn grumbled. "Now there's a cheery name. What's the artifact? The Gloomthing of Gloominess?" In a place like this, he didn't doubt it would be something dire.

Mathias laughed. "The Torch of Holy Light."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad, then. This place needs a little light, holy or not." He gazed up at the sky through the blighted branches. "Dark as fuckall here, even during the day."

"We can blame that on Medivh, like so many other things. This region used to be called Brightwood. It was like the rest of Elwynn Forest until he died, and the fel energy that was released cursed the place."

"That one really did put his foot in it, didn't he?" Saved Stormwind, screwed everyone and everything else, including Stormwind, it seemed. "You said 'the fel energy that was released.' Why do I think you're downplaying the whole thing. From the looks of this place, it was some kind of a disaster. It used to look like Elywnn?"

"It did." He rode for a few minutes, composing his thoughts. "The land was cursed when he died. For the longest time, he was a hero -- the last Guardian of Tirisfal -- but he was possessed by Sargeras and we really never had a chance. I think that the person who knew him best was probably Khadgar, his apprentice." Flynn gave him a worried look. "Khadgar's all right, Flynn. You'll probably like him."

"He's the bloke we're going to see in… what was it, Deadwind Pass?" What was it with the mainlanders and these names, anyway?

"Right."

"Was that one Medivh's fault, too?" Flynn was afraid to find out.

Mathias shook his head. "No, that was his mother's."

Flynn covered his face with one hand and shook his head. "Mainlanders."

*** 

They found her in the brush, her cry of pain leading Flynn to where she lay, mangled and bleeding, her skin a raw mass of blisters and boils. It was a horrifying sight and he nearly lost what food he'd eaten earlier that day.

"It's Ladimore." Mathias's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Get my pack," Flynn snapped. "There are healing potions inside!" He could hardly believe Mathias could recognize the poor woman in this condition. 

Within an hour, they were in Darkshire, at the door of the Night Watch office. Mathias ran ahead while Flynn carried Commander Ladimore. An older man ran back to him with Mathias, bringing a makeshift stretcher. Flynn laid her on it as gently as he could. "She's in rough shape, be careful."

When they got her into a bed and a medic in attendance, she was finally conscious enough to speak. "Torch … the torch..." was all she managed, and the older bloke, Watcher Cutford, looked at Mathias, obviously upset.

"This is bad," he said.

Mathias crossed his arms, all Spymaster now and cold as a grave. "Where was it last?"

"Forlorn Rowe," Cutford told him. "We put it there after some adventurers defeated Morbent Fel, facing the graveyard to keep the undead docile." He looked at Flynn. "It's made of lightforge iron, enchanted."

"And who was this Morbent Fel bloke?" Flynn asked. "When he was at home, I mean."

Cutford glowered at Flynn. "A necromancer and a lich. He was responsible for the unquiet dead here."

"And if something's happened to the torch, it's a perfect opportunity to catch Duskwood unprotected," Mathias said.

Moments later, other Watchers started arriving, bearing injured mates. "Raven Hill's rising," one of them said, in a panic. Mathias snapped into action, questioning people, advising, planning. There was apparently a sea of undead headed their way; Flynn didn't have a lot of experience with that sort of thing, but at least he knew how to clean a wound, so he set to treating the injured, helping the only medic the place had.

Not long after, Mathias came to him. "I have to go deal with this."

Flynn shook his head. "Not alone you don't. Somebody needs to watch your back, and that somebody is me." He tapped his chest with his thumb.

"Look," Cutford said, "if you're going, you should at least have some kind of aid against the undead. We have an enchanter here. She doesn't have a lot of material but we've got enough for one more blade enchant to give you a little extra help against the undead." The enchanter looked at Mathias, who shook his head.

"My blades are already enchanted with things I shouldn't replace." He gestured to Flynn. "Use it on one of his."

Cutford nodded and the enchanter took one of Flynn's cutlasses and dashed off to a desk, where she did things Flynn didn't understand, energies flaring and runes appearing and disappearing on his blade. It was left with a vague glow of some indefinable color. "Looks like I have a magic cutlass now," he muttered. "The Cutlass of Exceptional Undead Fending-Offing." Not a thing he'd ever expected, really, a magic cutlass. He hefted it as he looked up at her and said, "Thanks. Hope it works." It had a slightly odd feel to it, like electricity flowing through, just below the level of his perception. He figured he'd get used to it eventually.

Mathias asked the Night Watch for a gryphon to get them out to investigate the place as fast as possible, and they supplied one. Less than ten minutes later, they were in the air with Flynn mounted behind Mathias, arms about his waist, and it wasn't long before they could see a sea of undead moving below them, heading for Darkshire. It was like an infestation in the fur of some poor, sick animal, the way they were moving between the trees. 

"Is this what the torch was holding back?" Flynn shuddered.

Mathias nodded. "This. This is why the King sent me to check on all the artifacts. To prevent this kind of thing from happening."

They flew into the grim, starless night, more uneasy with each passing moment. Mathias turned the gryphon and took them over the crest of a mountainous area, where a soothing, blue-white glow lay below them. Flynn heaved a sigh of relief at the sight. "What's down there?" he asked.

"It's a moonwell," Mathias said. "Twilight Grove. It's sacred to Elune, and has healing properties. I thought we could both use a moment's respite before we have to deal with whatever's going on."

When they finally found the torch, not only had it been stolen, it was being corrupted by a lich, who was raising damned near the whole bloody cemetery at Raven Hill. They'd had to sneak into the catacombs under the cemetery to confront her. While Mathias distracted her with his questions, Flynn destroyed the bone-dust circle that contained her ritual and her power.

She'd taunted Mathias, threatened to take him and turn him against everything and everyone he loved, and it chilled Flynn to the marrow to listen to her. When the circle broke, Flynn went for her but she dodged. She narrowly missed him with her own dagger, the blade whispering past so close he could hear it. It was enough, though, that Mathias could get a garrotte around her neck.

"Get the torch!" he shouted, struggling with her, and Flynn dove for it, grabbing it from where it floated in the air.

He could feel the corruption in it, even as the torch itself fought what had been imposed. Its light flickered, struggling between its holy gold and the bruised purple-black of the necromancer's magic. "Let's go!" Flynn shouted, hoping that what he'd seen from the air would be what they needed. The words made Mathias's focus waver enough that the lich was able to break free from his hold on her and she spat a curse that hit him in the chest and staggered him. Flynn grabbed him by the arm as he regained himself and they ran. "Moonwell!" Flynn panted as they fled.

"What good's that?" Mathias asked as they fought their way out of the place.

"If rum purifies a wound," Flynn said, kicking a shambling corpse out of their way, "maybe the moonwell can purify the torch."

Mathias nodded. "Brilliant," he gasped as he ran, flinging caltrops and smoke bombs behind them to try to slow and confuse their pursuers. By the time they got to their gryphon, Mathias's face was a mass of blisters. Flynn couldn't help the panic in his chest as they took to the air. He could see that Mathias was in pain, but it didn't stop him.

They flew, pushing the gryphon as fast as it could go, but the lich pursued them on some kind of demonic flying… thing. It might have been a horse before it died, but now it was an amalgamation of wings and horrors that Flynn didn't even want to think about. And it was fast. Too fast. For all that they'd had a head start, the bloody thing was gaining on them as Mathias made for Twilight Grove.

A blast of magic wounded their gryphon and knocked them out of the air. They tumbled and fell but thank the Tides that they hadn't been too high up, or the fall would have killed them.

The lich was in close pursuit when they regained their feet near the moonwell. "I'll keep her busy," Mathias said. The sores on his face had multiplied, and he looked terrible. "You purify the torch. It's our only hope to stop her." Flynn wanted to weep. The look in Mathias's eyes said he knew he wasn't walking away from this, and it killed Flynn to take the torch and run, but run he did.

The flame died when Flynn dove into the moonwell, and Flynn's heart crumbled to dust, only to spark again as the torch itself did, now brilliant and uncorrupted. As he turned, the lich was saying something to Mathias that he couldn't hear. Mathias turned and looked at him with a look of such helpless devastation on his face that Flynn cried out in shock.

Her eyes followed Mathias's and she laughed. "Dark wings will take away all you hold most dear," she gurgled at him. Flynn, in agony for his husband and his suffering, roared as he charged at her, torch in hand.

She burned and melted, her skin sloughing away as the flame consumed her and Flynn felt nothing but a savage satisfaction at the bonfire that had once been a horror. Mathias collapsed as she burned and Flynn jammed the hilt of the torch into the dirt to keep it upright and dropped to his knees next to him.

The blistering was gone, faded as the power of her curse died, but he was still wounded and in pain, his chest heaving as he lay near the swiftly ashing corpse of the lich. Flynn dragged Mathias up off the ground and held him, tears running down his face, his arms around his husband as they both shook. "It's done, it's over," Flynn gasped. "We got her."


	2. Nightmares

If all the artifacts and holy whatsits that Mathias had to check on were like the Torch of Holy Light, it was no wonder he'd told Flynn he wasn't sure he'd be coming back. Flynn was relieved beyond words that his husband had brought him along, because he was the only reason Mathias was still alive right now. 

When they'd found Sarah Ladimore, she'd been in bad shape. He hadn't been at all convinced she'd live through it, after she'd barely responded to the healing potion he'd poured down the poor woman's throat. He'd brought some strong ones, too. Seeing Mathias hurt in the same way, his face blistered and oozing, his body decaying even as he fought… well, Flynn hoped never to see such a sight again.

They'd thwarted a whole bloody township's worth of undead and Flynn was convinced he'd seen enough of the shambling monstrosities to last a lifetime. Mathias still hadn't told him what the lich had said that put that devastated look on his face. They stayed in Darkshire for another three days after the incident so Mathias could rest and write his report.

Neither of them slept well. Flynn had nightmares about what had happened, about Mathias being turned into a mindless, undead thing, his body rotting as he shambled, and having to kill him. He woke more than once that first night, shuddering and gasping. Mathias held him through it, both of them trembling in that starless silence. He was more than a little afraid to ask what the lich had said.

He wasn't the only one who woke in a cold sweat. Mathias said nothing after he startled awake with Flynn's name on his lips, but clung to him in that same darkness, silently weeping, as though only the solid warmth of Flynn's body was anchoring him to life. "It's over, love," Flynn whispered. "She's dead. She can't hurt you again." He kissed Mathias's head, burying his nose in that greying copper hair he loved so much. "She can't hurt me, either."

That sent a shudder through his husband. "Don't go, don't leave." Mathias's voice was strained and slurred; he was obviously still mostly asleep.

Flynn caressed his face, his touch careful but solid; he lifted Mathias's chin. "Wake up, Mathias. It's just a nightmare. Open your eyes. Look at me."

The man's eyes fluttered and blinked open. "Flynn." His voice was hushed and raspy. He clung to Flynn's shoulders as he tried to steady his breathing.

"What in the abyss did that monster say to you that's got you like this?" He ran his fingers through Mathias's sweat-damp hair and rubbed his back slowly with one hand. Mathias shook his head, a haunted look in his eyes that Flynn could see in the glint of moonlight through the window of their room at the inn. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere, I swear it. When I married you, that was part of the deal. You're stuck with me; I'm a bloody barnacle when it comes to you."

"Don't know what she did," Mathias murmured. "It was like… like looking into the void, some kind of horrible revelation like the one the champions talked about when they went into N'zoth's visions." He shuddered again.

"What did they see?" Flynn asked, fearful of what could make a brave man like his husband react like this. He ached for the man in his arms.

"The ruins of Stormwind," Mathias said, his voice hollow now. He buried his face in Flynn's shoulder and Flynn held him. "I was there. I had fallen to N'zoth's madness. They… they said the only thing I had left was pain. That my duty had crushed everything under its weight." He took a shaky breath. "That I'd been the death of everything… everyone I'd ever loved." Following so close on the heels of that visit to the mines, Flynn could understand why that would hit the man so hard. His skin grew damp where Mathias's face rested, but the only other evidence of his weeping was the catch in his husband's breath. "She…" he swallowed, harsh and ragged. "She told me she'd turn you against me, she'd take you from me and turn you into one of _them_ and make me…"

Flynn took Mathias's face in his hands and tilted it up to his own. "Look at me, love. I know it's dark and neither of us can see too well, but look at me." Hesitant, he let Flynn's hands guide him, still trembling. Flynn kissed him gently. "I would sooner end my own life than betray you. You know that. I'm not as brave as you are, but I'd rather die than hurt you."

"I don't know if I'd survive that," Mathias said, his voice rough, as though he were pushing the words out through razors. "I can't… can't lose you."

Flynn kissed him again. "You won't, love. Not anytime soon." The truth was, Flynn felt the same way. When Mathias had nearly died in Stormheim, he'd had no idea what he would do if the worst had happened. After everything they'd been through, his life would feel meaningless without the man. He'd stagger through what was left of it as mindless as the undead they'd fought so recently.

With a shiver, Mathias said, "I might still be on my feet if you died, but there'd be nothing inside. Nothing."

"Mathias," Flynn whispered, "we both know it's going to happen someday. One of us is going to die before the other. You need to--"

"I've done terrible things in the name of duty," Mathias said, his voice shaking. "You are not allowed to die for it." He blinked away tears. "Even I have a limit. I think… I think that I've finally found the one thing I couldn't bring myself to do for the sake of Stormwind." 

"Himself would never ask that of you." He couldn't even imagine Anduin hating them both so much that he'd find some reason that Flynn had to die, and then make Mathias be the one to kill him.

Mathias swallowed hard. "And no one thought I'd order Amber's death. Yet someone who looked like me did just that, and no one thought to question that order. I'm the one who caused her death."

"Mathias, _no!_ That was not your fault, not your doing!" He dug his fingers into his husband's short hair and moved so they were sitting up in the bed. He elbowed the pillows so that they were behind his back letting Mathias lean against him. "It's that monster's voice, and too much time feeling responsible for everything that's gone wrong around you."

With a shuddering breath, Mathias sat, elbows on his knees, his hands covering his face as he pulled himself together. "I'm all right," he growled.

"Not quite yet, love, but you will be. Just breathe. We're safe here." Sometimes reassuring the man was the hardest part of it. There were times when Mathias didn't want it; maybe he thought it made him look weak or something. Other nights, he would burrow into Flynn's arms and stay there until whatever was going on was over. 

"I hate this." He shook his head slowly.

Flynn ran one gentle hand along Mathias's back. "I know."

Mathias scrubbed at his eyes with the back of one wrist and looked over at Flynn, steadier now. "Sorry. I shouldn't--"

"No. You don't need to apologize. You've nothing to be sorry for. It hit both of us pretty hard and you know it. We'll get through this. If we need to take an extra day at the inn here, you can tell everyone you just need a little more time to write your report. I won't tell anyone."

Mathias thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He finally leaned back against Flynn's chest and Flynn slid his arms around him. "You're right. Being on the road in this condition would be a bad idea, and we could use another day with a warm fire and a hot shower before we head for Deadwind Pass."

*** 

His mood hadn't improved much since they'd dealt with the torch, but Mathias was determined to get on with the mission. Flynn had been a steady support and he was grateful beyond words for his presence, even though it seemed he didn't quite understand everything that had happened. The enchantment on Flynn's blade would come in handy along their journey, and Mathias thanked the Night Watch again before they got on the road for their generosity. He'd sent a note back to SI:7 to have their enchanter supplied with materials to pay them back for what they'd done, and more besides, to help them in their work.

"It's… grey," Flynn said, watching as the land turned when they entered Deadwind Pass. It would be two days to Karazhan. There were campsites along the way, but there were no settlements here. Nothing but the old castle complex that Mathias told him Khadgar kept more or less under control. "Grey stones. Grey dirt. Grey trees. Grey birds." He shuddered. "Is this Karazhan place all grey, too?"

"Pretty much," Mathias said, as they passed yet another desiccated corpse hanging from a tree. "The entire area is also haunted."

Flynn's eyes closed for a moment and he grimaced. "Of course." He sighed. "Is there any bloody end to the ghosts and undead here?"

Mathias shook his head. "No. The Eastern Kingdoms were hit hard by the scourge. The only place that had it worse was Northrend itself, where the Lich King created Icecrown."

"Never been there, love. Don't wanna go." Flynn shivered.

"Don't worry, we're not going to Icecrown." Mathias offered a wan smile. He had no interest in going to Icecrown again himself. He had enough to deal with, here at home.

Flynn muttered about the dust but didn't complain to Mathias about it. It wasn't something either of them could do anything about. He'd turned out to have a profound distaste for the undead, or at least the mindless ones they'd had to fight. "I don't mind Death Knights, so much," he said, one evening. "They're not… okay, they _are_ kinda creepy, but they can think. They can make their own decisions. They're not just shambling about, mindlessly murdering things, you know?"

"Their minds could still be twisted," Mathias said. "Arthas went mad under the helm but, with any luck, Bolvar will--"

Flynn looked at him, a strange expression on his face. "Bolvar?" Mathias stopped, stunned at what he'd just let slip. "What's this Bolvar bloke's surname?"

Knowing it was already too late, Mathias sighed. "You can't share this with anyone, Flynn. I know you're going to want to."

"It's Fordragon, isn't it?" Flynn murmured. He shot Mathias an accusatory glance. "How long have you known?"

He urged his horse forward again. "Almost from the beginning. I'm the head of SI:7. I had to know."

"All that time, you were in Boralus and _you never told Tae her father's alive?_ " Flynn's eyes flashed with anger. "How could you do that to her?"

"He's… not what he was, Flynn. He's stuck in Icecrown. He can never return to her, and she can't go to him. He's the only thing holding back the scourge from wholesale slaughter. Isn't it better she doesn't know? That she thinks him fallen in battle?"

Flynn glared at him. "I know Tae. She's like a sister to me. She'll want to know."

Mathias sighed. "I can't let you tell her. Please, don't say anything to her. This is… it's complicated, and it's very serious. We can talk about this if you like, but you can't say anything to anyone else. This has to go through Anduin and Greymane. It's above my head, Flynn."

"So Himself told you that you had to do this?" Flynn's eyebrow went up.

He shook his head. "His father, Varian. He wasn't a man you wanted to disobey, even if you disagreed with him."

"And does Anduin know this?"

He nodded. "He's decided to keep his father's counsel. Some things… they're just not meant to be known beyond a very limited circle, and I've managed to include you in it without intending to. You knew when you married me that I had secrets. Some of them are far worse than this." And that had been his fear, all along; that Flynn would discover the nature of some of those things and hate him for it. Slipping up with the man at some point had been inevitable. It was an unconscionable error.

Flynn let his horse drift a little closer to Mathias's on the narrow, dusty road. "It's just… this one is personal, love. Should I ask if you're keeping anything from me about _me?_ "

"I'm not." The fact that Flynn was still calling him 'love' eased the anxious tightness in his chest at least a little. "Yes, you were looked into, but no one found anything insurmountable there." He wore the man's ring on his finger. That would never have happened if there had been. 

"You're not keeping anything about a long-lost father from me?" There was a certain sarcastic twinge of humor in Flynn's voice.

Mathias eyed him. "I didn't even know about your mother until you told me. No one found anything about who your father might be." He shrugged. "I have no idea who mine was, either."

"Your gran never bothered to mention it?"

Mathias shook his head. "I tried looking into it, but it was decades too late by the time I was in a place to do any investigating myself without her hanging over my shoulder."

"We have to tell Tae." Flynn's voice was insistent and his face was hard.

"You can't. You _know_ I can't let you."

Flynn glowered. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

And that was the question, wasn't it? Flynn knew he'd never hurt him. He wasn't about to try anything coercive on his own husband. Mathias sighed and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to ask you to honor my responsibilities and my limitations. There are things I can't do, things I can't say, because I'm responsible for the security of the entire Alliance. In this case, for the security of the entire planet. I'm not asking you lightly."

The anger in Flynn's eyes faded. "Look," he said, "I'll drop it for now, because you asked. But you know I can't leave it forever. We'll need to talk about this again."

He sighed and nodded. That was inevitable, too. "When we get back, I'll try talking to Anduin. I don't know what he'll think about that."

"Just… make sure you ask. It's important."

"I promise you that I will. But it has to be face to face. This isn't something I can commit to writing, even if it's encrypted."

"That's six months from now," Flynn protested.

"It is. But is six more months really going to make a difference in this? I know you'll want to be there when she finds out. You won't be if she'd told when you're on the road with me."

"You're right." Flynn sighed. "I will. Can't be easy finding out your father wasn't dead, just, you know, the Lich King. Lord of all the bloody undead." He looked around at the landscape. "So why can't he put in a word with this lot?"

"The scourge, for the most part, are under his loose control, which is why we're not having massive invasions of them. It doesn't mean that all of them respond the same way, or that he's got direct control of each individual. His grasp isn't perfect, it's just holding them back from overrunning the entire planet."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility."

"He's given up his life for it," Mathias said. "He might as well be dead. From what I understand he's got no energy left to focus on anything else."

Flynn shook his head with a sigh. "Sounds like an awful life."

"I can't say as I disagree. I'm glad it wasn't me." He reached out a hand to his husband. "Or you." Flynn took his hand and gave it a squeeze and they continued down the grey, dusty road into the chill dusk.


	3. Khadgar

"That's…" Flynn tilted his head as far back as it would go, trying to see the top of the crumbling spire from their angle in the pass. "Big." He blinked a couple of times. "This place is bigger than Stormwind Keep, but Tides, what a mess."

"It's seen better days. Like Duskwood, the whole place is cursed."

The landscape since they'd entered Deadwind Pass had been blighted and Flynn was surprised anything actually grew there. "You don't have to convince me of that." The road they followed was twisting and narrow, skirting under stone arches and soaring high above a river that flowed through the region. Sometimes the tower of Karazhan was the only thing at all that you could see from the road, as the mountainsides were steep and blotted everything else from view. "And this Khadgar bloke, he lives there alone?"

Mathias nodded. "Sometimes the Kirin Tor sends researchers. Mostly, though, he's alone in there with the arcane constructs and the ghosts."

Flynn shivered. "I've had enough of ghosts."

"I've been assured that most of them are relatively harmless," Mathias said.

Flynn eyed him. "I assume that means that _some_ of them are ridiculously dangerous?"

"We'd be well-advised to keep to the places Khadgar tells us are safe unless we have an escort."

"Any treasure in there?" A place like that was probably crawling with it. Flynn wondered whether he could get away with exploring around for some. Surely in a place that size, nobody would miss a stray golden goblet or two.

"Not a good idea. Most of it will probably kill you, and I'd really rather not have that." Mathias sighed and shook his head. "I've lost agents in there, Flynn. I don't want to lose you to the place, too." 

"Any other sage advice?"

Mathias opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Don't… play chess." 

Flynn blinked, confused. "Right." There was a solemn look on his face and Flynn decided he didn't want to push it. He was competent and good in a fight, but he had to assume that the agents had been, too. "How much longer, do you think, until we get there?"

His husband shrugged. "Probably around dusk, maybe a little after dark. We should probably pick up the pace just a little to be sure. I don't really want another ogre encounter."

_That_ had been a load of laughs. The narrow roads and tiny box canyons had made the pass dangerous territory and they'd been ambushed, but Flynn was starting to understand how Mathias had probably talked his way out of a headlock by a drunken gnoll that one time. He hadn't realized the man could speak Ogrish. When he thought about it, though, a spy of Mathias's skill probably had to speak a bunch of languages.

They found their way to the main entrance of Karazhan just as darkness was falling. The approach to the tower complex was overgrown and in ruins, but still really bloody impressive. Mathias dismounted at the gates and lifted the massive knocker. Flynn could hear the resonant _boom_ of each strike echoing from within the gates. "That's just creepy," he said. "If this Khadgar bloke lives here alone, how do you even know he'll hear that?"

"He's one of the most powerful mages alive. Trust me, he'll hear the door."

Flynn chuckled. "Magic ears, eh?"

"More or less. Now we just wait." It was about fifteen restless minutes before the door creaked open with a groan that suggested it probably hadn't done so in at least fifty years. There, just inside, was… a man's head, floating in a bubble.

"Khadgar," Mathias said.

The head raised an eyebrow. "Master Shaw. You should have called… a head." The head grinned.

Mathias sighed, looking very put upon. Flynn couldn't exactly blame him. "King Wrynn did send a letter."

Flynn leaned over to Mathias and hissed, "You didn't tell me this bloke didn't have a body!"

Mathias looked at him. "He has a body. It's just not with this head."

"He has more than one head?" Now _that_ was different. "Is he part ogre or something?"

"No, no," Khadgar's head said. "This is just an arcane projection." The head's eyes closed for a moment, its brow screwed up as though it were focusing. "Please, come in. I've sent for the grooms to take care of your animals."

They followed the little floating head in a bubble through the gates and into the keep. Flynn tried not to twitch when the grooms that came out of the stables turned out to be ghosts. Relatively well-mannered ones, on the whole, but ghosts nonetheless, and he'd had more than enough of the undead lately, so he stuck close to Mathias and grabbed their packs from the mule. Mathias told the grooms to store their other gear in the stables and took his pack from Flynn, shouldering it.

"Did you ever actually receive the king's letter?" Mathias asked.

The head looked puzzled. "I'm sure I did, I just don't remember ever having read it." There was a pause. "Oh, wait! Here it is, under some books. And my teacup. Well. My apologies, Master Shaw. Who's your companion?"

Mathias sighed and rolled his eyes. He rested a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "This is my husband, Captain Flynn Fairwind."

"Husband?" There was a moment's startlement and Khadgar's head said, "Oh! Ah, congratulations! I had no idea."

Mathias shrugged, a bit of a smile on his lips. Flynn tucked the straps of his pack over one shoulder and looked at the floating head. "We're ready, mate."

"Of course, of course. Follow me. I don't think I need to warn you not to stray from my path. I have things in most of the place under some semblance of control, but… well… let's just say that there are elements of chaos at work and that not everything is particularly well-disposed to strangers." 

Khadgar's bubble floated along in front of them, leading them out of the stables to a massive door that swung open at his approach. They entered and Flynn gawped at the sheer scale of everything. They ascended a wide, columned grand staircase that had definitely seen better days, moving up and into what had to be the largest room Flynn had ever seen that wasn't a warehouse. 

"Neptulon's tentacles," Flynn murmured in awe. "Never seen anything like this before in my entire bloody life."

"The Grand Ballroom _is_ impressive," Mathias said. He turned his attention to Khadgar. "The King sent me to do an inventory of the artifacts and other objects of interest in the Eastern Kingdoms."

"Oh! Well, good. I was worried that there was some problem you needed my help with. You do tend to turn up when there's trouble."

Mathias sighed. "Yes, I know. Not this time." It bothered Flynn that everyone thought his husband was a harbinger of bad luck. He could _understand_ it, but he didn't like it. Mathias was the best thing in his life, and he wished that people knew him better. Not that he'd ever let most people close enough to even try.

"I should have realized when you weren't in uniform. I'm not sure I've ever seen you out of it. Oh, I'm on my way down from the tower. I should be there in twenty minutes or so. Maybe half an hour. It's a bit of a trek. Enough time for you to put your things in your room when you get there and freshen up a bit."

"Half an hour?" Flynn didn't think it took that long to get from one end of Stormwind Keep to the other if he was sauntering. The place had been mindboggling from the outside, but being inside it? Tides, it was impossible to wrap his head around.

"There are moments when I swear this place is bigger on the inside," Khadgar said. "Don't worry." They crossed the huge ballroom, where crowds of ghosts danced around the edges of the space. They turned and went up some stairs, then turned again into a long hallway. "The guest rooms are here. Don't go down to the end of the hall. It's best not to disturb the Maiden of Virtue."

"The what of what, now?" Flynn looked down toward the end of the long hallway, but everything was cast in shadow and he couldn't tell what was down there.

"The Maiden of Virtue," Khadgar repeated. "Medivh's parties before his death were so debauched that a Titan watcher took notice and tried to purify the place. I can't say it was much of a success."

"Debauched, you say?" Flynn had been involved in more than a few debaucheries himself over the years, but never one so notable that the Titans showed up for it. Obviously, he'd been slacking. He gave Mathias an uneasy glance as Khadgar's head stopped in front of a door. 

"Here's your suite, gentlemen. Please, get settled. I'll see to it that some dinner is prepared. I'll come for you when it's ready, in about an hour, instead of rushing down to join you, if that's alright. Since this doesn't appear to be an emergency."

Mathias nodded. "That'll be fine, thank you. We'll be right here." He opened the door, which led to a suite with a large living area and a luxurious, if slightly dusty bedroom toward the back. There was a door that Flynn assumed led to a bathroom. He made his way toward the bedroom as Mathias closed the door behind them. It was bigger than their Stormwind flat.

Dropping his pack on the bed he said, "With that Titan watcher down at the end of the hall, I don't know if it'll be safe to get up to anything while we're here."

Mathias snorted. "Nothing we could possibly do would attract her attention."

"Hey! We get plenty debauched from time to time!" He was torn between smiling and trembling. The last thing he wanted when he was having a little fun with his husband was a giant stone busybody showing up to put a stop to the proceedings.

"We're married. By definition it's not debauched."

Flynn sorted through his things, settling them into one of the wardrobes as he contemplated a bath to get the dust out of his hair. And his eyes. And his moustache. "And what, you're gonna show her our marriage papers? Did you even _bring_ our marriage papers?" Mathias blinked at him, bemused. "I thought not."

" _Flynn!_ " His husband was exasperated, but that really wasn't too unexpected, given the circumstances. "We'll be fine!"

"Ah, not willing to give up my glorious booty, I see." Flynn grinned at him. 

Mathias rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Scoundrel." He dropped his own pack on the bed and started unpacking things; he tried to brush some of the dust from his armor, without much success. "Khadgar will be able to have our things cleaned while we're here."

"Sounds good." Flynn poked his nose into the bathroom. There was a huge shower and a tub to match. "This… well, let's just say that we could have a swim in here."

"That bodes well for our evening." Mathias was still smiling when Flynn turned to look back at him. "For now, though, I just want to get the dust of the road off. I feel gritty." He brushed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Shower it is, then." He pulled off his greatcoat and scarf and sat to take off his boots. Mathias did the same, sitting next to him on the bed, their shoulders brushing as they moved. Flynn paused for a moment before he tugged his shirt over his head to press a kiss to his husband's temple. "Fancy bed," he murmured. "Looks like it'll be comfortable." It was soft and plush under him and a relief to his still slightly strained backside. The proper riding pants had helped, but just getting used to being in the saddle for hours every day was taking time.

"Khadgar's been a good host when I've had to come consult him before. The food's usually good and the beds are comfortable. He's… well, let's just say I think you'll like him."

Flynn chuckled. "Bit of a rascal, is he?"

Mathias's laugh echoed his own. "I think your humor is compatible."

"So he's charming and hilarious?"

Mathias tilted an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure I'd go _that_ far."

Flynn blinked. "I'm not sure which of us you're insulting, here." Mathias just gave him a smug look that Flynn wanted to kiss off his face, so he did.

A few minutes later, Mathias came up for air and said, "We really should get a shower and get dressed. I'd rather we be presentable when Khadgar gets here."

"Don't want the fun-hating watcher poking her nose in, either," Flynn said, sighing.

"She's _not_ going to bother us. I think."

That made him twitch. "You _think._ "

"The most recent reports suggested that if you don't go into her alcove, she won't activate." There was a hint of mischief in Mathias's eyes.

Flynn eyed the door uneasily. "She's not… sound activated or anything, is she?"

Mathias laughed again, quiet, and shook his head. "We can make as much noise as we like. This is possibly the safest, most private place we've ever been together aside from the place near Lakshire."

"Safe? You and Khadgar both went off about how I shouldn't go straying anywhere here." He leaned back on one elbow.

"Not Karazhan generally -- the place is a deathtrap. This suite, specifically, is as safe as anything can possibly be on Azeroth." He finished shedding his armor and underlayer and offered Flynn a hand up. "Finish undressing. Our shower awaits."

Encouraged, Flynn took his hand and hoisted himself off the bed to strip off the rest of his clothes. He flung things in random directions, not particularly caring where they went. He could pick things up later. Right now, there was a naked Mathias to have a shower with. "He said we had an hour…" Flynn waggled his eyebrows at his husband.

"Less than forty minutes, now. We spent a fair bit of time otherwise occupied, and I genuinely do want to get clean. I'm tired and gritty and hungry. It's not a good combination." He did look a bit disgruntled, to be honest. He'd no doubt be in a better mood once he was clean.

Flynn followed him into the bathroom, running an appreciative palm over the curve of his husband's ass as Mathias turned the water on and they stepped into the shower. A few minutes of soap and shampoo did wonders for Flynn's mood, as well, though he was going to have to comb his hair out when they were done. That would take a while on its own. Once they were clean, he took Mathias into his arms and they held each other for a few minutes, just resting against each other, skin to skin in the warmth.

"Feels good," Mathias murmured, "but Khadgar will be here shortly. We should get ready."

"Mmm. Gotta comb out my hair. You want to?" He liked it when Mathias did it for him. Very relaxing. Also, an excellent excuse to have Mathias's hands on him. 

Mathias nodded. "Hurry up or there won't be time." He turned off the water and grabbed a couple of towels, tossing them to Flynn, then got one for himself. Flynn used one on his hair and dropped it on the floor, then used the other on the rest of himself. They both got dressed and Flynn dug out his comb and handed it to Mathias. "Sit," he said, patting the bed beside him, and Flynn sat next to him.

Mathias was a little quicker than usual with his hair, but still gentle. "Always feels good," Flynn said, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling.

"I do like it when we have the time for me to do this for you." He ran his fingers through the damp strands then tied it back with the leather cord Flynn usually used. No call for anything fancy most of the time while they were on the road. Mathias pressed a kiss to the nape of Flynn's neck. 

"Thanks, love." He knew most people would be shocked at the idea that a man like Mathias could ever be gentle, but he was, at least with him. There were times when the way he touched Flynn bordered on reverent and the look on his face in those moments was enough to melt Flynn into a puddle. They were a little more common now; the first time it happened, it had taken Flynn entirely by surprise. It had been shattering, to see him like that.

Flynn was fastening his boots when there was a knock on the door. Mathias rose to answer it and opened the door to a tall, grey-haired man. Well, tall for somebody who wasn't Kul Tiran, anyway. "Khadgar, it's good to see you."

He was wearing a tunic and loose trousers and -- "Are those… plushie murlocs?" Flynn asked, pointing to Khadgar's feet. They were mostly blue and red with little bulging eyes and they were adorable in a really horrible sort of way.

"Oh, these?" Khadgar lifted one foot and waggled it at Flynn. "Do you like them?"

Flynn laughed as Mathias looked on, a bit disconcerted. "I _love_ them! Where did you get them?" He hurried over to join Mathias. "I need a pair!"

"Flynn--"

"No, really! Those are amazing!" He bent down a little to get a closer look. "Fantastic!"

Khadgar grinned at him. "I'm delighted to meet another murloc aficionado."

Flynn straightened up and elbowed Mathias. "We have to tell him about Sir Fishy."

"Finley," Mathias said, his voice flat.

Khadgar's eyes lit. "Oh, you know Sir Finley? He's really quite the character. I haven't seen him since the Broken Isles but we've had some fascinating conversations."

"The little bloke saved my life," Flynn said. "Mathias's too. I wasn't conscious to see it, but I imagine it was pretty impressive, him coming over the hill with his murloc army."

"Cavalry," Mathias said. "They were mounted on battlecrabs."

Khadgar raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like quite the tale. I'd love to hear it over dinner." He gestured. "Please, follow me. I'm Khadgar, by the way." 

"Flynn Fairwind," he replied. "It's a pleasure. Not often I meet a bloke with murloc slippers." More like never, really, but it was surely entertaining. He took Mathias's hand as they followed the mage.

Khadgar led them down the corridor, through the ballroom, and into a huge banquet hall that was nearly as big as the ballroom itself. This place was crawling with ghosts, too. Flynn kept an uneasy eye on them. "You sound Kul Tiran."

"Yep. Sailor from childhood, me." He squeezed Mathias's hand as they were led to one of the tables and offered seats.

"You must have a lot of interesting stories to tell. I'd love to hear some of them."

Oh, and if that didn't just set Flynn's heart aflutter. He grinned. "I'd be happy to tell you some! I'll sing you some shanties, too, if you like."

The banquet hall was so big that Flynn couldn't really even smell the food until they sat down at the table. It was so different from the small galley on the _Bold Arva_ or the little kitchen in their flat, where you could smell the food when you opened the door if something had been cooking. Even inns had much smaller dining rooms. The food, though, looked tasty -- some kind of roasted meat with a non-potato root thing that he didn't recognize. There was bread and wine, and some sauces for the meat and vegetables.

"I apologize for having missed Anduin's message," Khadgar said, as he sat across the table from them. It was big enough that he had to speak up just a bit to be heard. "The Curator was having a particularly… explosive day when the letter arrived. I set it down intending to get to it but the crisis took all my attention. By the time I was done, I had completely forgotten it had even arrived. As I noted when you were at the door, I found it under some books and my teacup, but I didn't have time right then to read it, either."

Mathias seemed to take this as more or less normal, though Flynn wasn't certain he'd ever met anyone before who'd just plain forgotten he'd got a letter from a king. "Himself sent us to poke in the corners and make sure everything's where it's supposed to be," Flynn said. He eyed the fancy table settings. Yep, golden goblets.

"I assume you'll want to have a look at everything, Master Shaw?"

Mathias nodded and said, "Just Mathias, please. I may be here on official business, but it's just the three of us." He sipped at his wine and started to eat.

Khadgar's head tilted. "A bit unusual for you, but I'll be pleased to do so." He paused for a moment as they ate. "I'd always regarded you as the solitary type," he said. "Formal. I must admit, I'm surprised to see you with a partner of any sort."

"That's because I was." Mathias sighed and rested an arm on the table, sipping a little more wine. "I never expected this."

"It seems to suit you. You're looking more at ease than I've ever seen you before."

Mathias nodded. "It's all very recent. We were married just after the new year."

"Couldn't resist my charm," Flynn said, grinning at his husband. "And I couldn't resist that ridiculous pointy moustache of his." Khadgar laughed. "You laugh! It's true! Look at that thing -- isn't it amazing?" He reached over and tweaked the point of Mathias's moustache and Mathias sighed and pushed his hand away.

"The things I put up with for you," Mathias muttered.

"Ah, but you love me." He leaned over and kissed Mathias's temple.

Mathias cracked a tiny smile. "Light help me, yes. I do."

Khadgar watched them, looking like he'd just seen a tiger get up on its hind legs and start singing a sea shanty. Flynn was reminded yet again of the fact that nobody really knew his husband.

"You also have a really adorable--"

Mathias interrupted, "Can we please get back to an actual conversation?"

Khadgar gestured with his fork. "No, no, this is fascinating. Feel free to go on." He had a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

Under most circumstances, Flynn would probably have launched into a story about how glorious Mathias's attributes were, but the poor man did look entirely too put upon. Probably not the best idea. Still, this Khadgar bloke seemed like just his sort. This, he thought, was going to be a fun visit.


	4. How to Walk Away

Mathias woke before Flynn the next morning, reasonably well rested and in a good mood. Leaving his husband in bed after a quiet few minutes of snuggling the warm Kul Tiran lump, he had a shower and got dressed. 

Dinner had been diverting. Flynn and Khadgar had got along like a pair of lunatic teens, telling each other stories and jokes and flinging the worst puns imaginable at one another. Mathias couldn't decide if it had been torture or a gift from the gods of comedy. He was leaning a bit toward the latter. He'd always been aware that Khadgar had a quirky sense of humor, given the opportunity, but he hadn't realized just how well it would mesh with his husband's. All in all, it was a much better evening than any of the others they'd had so far on their journey.

Khadgar had sent them to their suite with a couple of small manafiends to act as guides through Karazhan for when he wouldn't be with them. They were only semi-sentient at best, but either of them were able to lead you to where you wanted to go and avoid the most dangerous places in the keep. He and the Archmage had agreed to meet for breakfast, with or without Flynn, given that Mathias knew he was likely to wake earlier than his husband by at least a couple of hours.

When he was finally ready, he said, "Take me to Khadgar's study."

The little purple blob grumbled and puffed out a sparkly pink ring of energy before it said, "This way. Do not stray." He opened the door to let it out, then closed it behind them and followed his tiny guide. It muttered to itself and trailed a thin cloud of translucent purple vapor behind it as it moved. The thing led him to a shimmering portal and said, "Pass through." It gestured with one tiny, bejeweled limb.

He stepped through. On the other side was Khadgar's study, a massive room with a little alcove separated from the rest by floor to ceiling bookshelves. The welcome scent of coffee and hot food greeted him.

Khadgar looked up from his seat at the small table and rose. "Good morning! Please, have a seat." He indicated one of the chairs at the table. "I take it Flynn's still sleeping."

"Didn't even stir before I left." He could hear the warmth in his own voice when he spoke of the man, and the undisguised fondness.

"He did strike me as the type who could sleep anywhere if he put his mind to it." Khadgar sat when Mathias did.

Mathias nodded. "He's mentioned sleeping through bar fights before, though I'm not entirely certain whether he was asleep or passed out."

"A heavy drinker?" Khadgar raised an eyebrow.

Mathias shook his head. "Not as much as he likes people to think. It's been useful camouflage for him in the past."

Khadgar poured him a mug of coffee and gestured to the platters of food laid out before them. Eggs, meat, cheese, and spice bread toast featured heavily, though there were also slices of fruit in a bowl. "He's quite the character." Mathias filled his plate before he sipped at his coffee.

"That he is."

Khadgar leaned back in his chair. "While I can't say I've known you well, I have known you for years, and I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before last night. Nor seen you smile, for that matter."

"I didn't have much reason to, before Flynn." He watched for Khadgar's reaction to that; the mage's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Seeing you like this, it encourages me," Khadgar said.

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Khadgar chewed thoughtfully on a bite of toast for a moment. "A man like you, changing enough to smile. To laugh. To fall in love. It gives me hope for the rest of the world, at least a little."

Mathias's brow wrinkled. He knew Khadgar hadn't intended an insult. He sipped his coffee to give himself a moment and thought before he spoke. "I don't think I've ever been considered a sign of encouragement, much less one of hope, before." He stared down into his mug. "I know what kind of man I am, what kinds of things I've done. I'm not a man who's had many friends." He looked up at Khadgar. "I still don't know what he sees in me, but I'm a better person for having him in my life."

"How did you meet?" Khadgar asked.

"During the last war. I was stationed in Boralus to coordinate the Alliance's efforts with Commander Wyrmbane under the authority of King Greymane. We were to bring Kul Tiras back into the Alliance if at all possible."

"A massive job." Khadgar listened, his head tilted slightly. "After what happened in Theramore…"

Mathias nodded. "Jaina was… not well-received when she went home. Flynn was instrumental in saving her life and assisting her rise to Lord Admiral." He ate a few bites. "No one expected anything like that from him. He'd been a pirate for years; he was living in Boralus on the sufferance of the Harbormaster there, taking on odd jobs for him in an attempt to keep his neck out of a noose."

Khadgar's eyes widened slightly. "I'm surprised."

"He ran azerite for us once he'd gained our trust. I'd noticed him, of course. You don't work with a man like that and _not_ notice him but, frankly, he annoyed me at first. He was… irreverent to the point of disrespect on a fairly frequent basis. Everyone assumed he was a drunk. He turned out to be more reliable than anyone expected, extremely intelligent, and good in a fight." He still regretted that he'd only ever seen Flynn's mask for the longest time. 

Khadgar watched him. "Sounds like a useful sort. It doesn't explain how you got from that to--" he waved one hand, vaguely indicating Mathias "--married."

"We were assigned to a mission together, with one of the champions, to infiltrate the Zandalari treasury and… extract an artifact that the Horde had stolen. By the time we were done, he'd impressed me. I stopped trying to avoid him, mostly. We worked together from time to time until the end of the war, when we were sent to Zandalar to try to find traces of Sylvanas Windrunner, who'd disappeared."

Khadgar nodded but said nothing, and Mathias continued. "We talked, a lot. It seemed we had more things in common than either of us realized. When we arrived, the coast was stricken by magical storms that were more intense than anything I'd ever seen in my life. Flynn's skill as a captain, and that of his crew kept us afloat until we got through the mess and made landfall. We went ashore to investigate, and I was captured, taken prisoner. I was there for a couple of weeks, in what amounted to a solid gold prison cell." He took a breath. "Unlike Suramar, the trolls didn't torture me. They just left me there. I had nothing but time, and I found that…" Mathias hesitated. "The only thing on my mind while I was in there was Flynn. I worried about whether he'd got back to Boralus with the information we'd found, wondered if he was all right. And I realized that… that I was lonely. That I wanted someone in my life, and the only person I could imagine like that was him."

It was a hard thing to admit to someone else, though he couldn't conceive Khadgar talking about it to anyone, really. 

"It sounds like he's been good for you." Khadgar's eyes were kind behind his coffee mug.

"He has," Mathias murmured. Before Flynn, his entire life had been like a thousand starless nights, nothing but shadow and loneliness. Flynn had brought him glimmers of hope, had brought him warmth and sunlight. He looked up at the mage again. "How did you do it?" he asked. "How did you walk away from everything, after the Legion invasions?"

Khadgar's grey eyebrows knit. "Are you suggesting I shouldn't have?"

Mathias shook his head. "Far from it. You've done so much for Azeroth, you deserve to live a life for yourself. I just…" He took a bracing breath. "I've started making plans to retire in a few years -- set things in motion, appointed an official successor. But I don't have the first idea of how to… just walk away from it. I don't understand yet how I'm going to manage it. I hoped… maybe you'd have some insight."

Khadgar shrugged and sighed. "It was anger, mostly, and frustration." He shook his head, his eyes suddenly tired. "After everything we did in cooperation -- driving back the invasion, taking the fight to Argus -- we get back to Azeroth and immediately begin fighting with each other again, as the planet bleeds out." He set his fork down and rested his elbows on the table, fingers interlaced; he perched his chin atop his twined hands. "You'd have to just… walk away. Leave and don't look back, no matter how much you want to. Things will sort themselves out or they won't, but you don't have to be there for it." Khadgar sighed again, eyes closed for a moment, then he looked up at Mathias. "Remember that we're mortal, Mathias. We'll die, and we'll leave it all behind anyway, whether we're ready or not. Better to do it by choice and have some time with him than the alternative."

Mathis couldn't help his flinch at that, though he suppressed it immediately. "That's… part of what decided me," he admitted. "A mission gone bad. I almost didn't come home." He finished the last of his breakfast, not wanting it to get cold. "Flynn was with me. We'd brough Magister Umbric along and, if not for his portal, I wouldn't have made it."

Khadgar regarded him with a solemn expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're still with us."

"The information I got, though…" He shook his head. "Just a name, or a title. I don't even know if it was worth the price I paid for it. Perhaps you've heard it before. It seemed specific, rather than just a general title. The Jailer."

Khadgar's brows knit and he thought for a moment. "That seems a small thing to very nearly pay for with your life. I don't recognize it as anything in particular, but I can do some research. I do have the greatest esoteric library on Azeroth at my disposal."

Mathias nodded and set aside his plate and fork. He poured another cup of coffee. "If you would. Send anything you find, even the most seemingly unrelated information, to SI:7. I'll be out of Stormwind for at least six months, but the organization will handle it in my absence, or they'll contact me if it needs my personal attention."

"Of course. I can start on that today, if you'd like."

"Today we need to start on the inventory, actually. It's waited this long, it can wait a couple more days for you to begin your research. I'll need to give you the context, anyway." The conversation would have continued but he could hear Flynn approaching, absently humming a sea shanty, and turned to greet him. He was clean and dressed but still a bit mussed from sleep and Mathias couldn't help his smile at the sight, or the warm tightness in his chest that seemed inevitable whenever Flynn looked like that.

"Ahoy, mates," he said, his voice still a little rough from sleep, and that always really did it for Mathias, as well. Flynn sauntered over and slid an arm around him, leaning down to kiss him. Mathias wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him for a moment before Flynn sat with them.

"Good morning!" Khadgar said, gesturing at the food. Mathias poured a coffee for his husband. "Please, help yourself. Did you sleep well?"

Flynn smiled as Mathias handed him the mug. "Oh, aye. Was a bit odd, thinking about that Maiden just down the hall, but I slept, right enough." He tucked into his breakfast and the conversation continued around him.

*** 

While Khadgar didn't have guests often at Karazhan, the ones he did get tended to be interesting. He'd known Shaw for years, though not well. He'd have said no one knew him well, but meeting Captain Fairwind -- Shaw's _husband,_ of all things -- had completely shattered his image of the man.

Fairwind was cheerful and apparently quite good-natured. He was a natural storyteller and seemed the sort to make friends easily. It didn't hurt that he was handsome, as well. Khadgar wondered if that was how he'd managed to catch the Spymaster's eye, though it seemed unlikely. Shaw had never struck him as the sort to have his head turned by a pretty face. Really, Shaw didn't seem the sort to have his head turned at all. The man was the business end of a knife and always had been.

The three days they spent at Karazhan were eye opening. The affection that Flynn lavished on Shaw was warm and genuine, and Shaw's response to it was, while more reserved, still quite unabashed and heartfelt. They stood close, often touching, and it wasn't just Flynn who initiated it. Shaw would reach for the man without thinking or lean into him unconsciously when they stood together, and the tightness in his face would ease.

The Captain seemed to have a tendency to act the fool, but there was no way that Shaw would have married an actual fool. Flynn was definitely much sharper than he let on, and far more competent. Khadgar could understand why someone might use it as protective coloration. The stories he told were funny and often self-deprecating, but Khadgar sensed some spark of truth at the core of them. It was obvious that neither man had lived an easy life, but they'd found some measure of comfort in each other's presence that had turned Shaw completely around.

He'd never imagined a man like Shaw even considering retirement. Someone like that tended to die for the sake of duty; he nearly had, more than once. He hoped Shaw would have the chance to walk away, now that he had someone worth retiring for. Khadgar had seen signs of stress and recent ill-health in Shaw's manner, and the things he'd said about a mission gone bad certainly suggested that he might have spent months in recovery. 

The Jailer… it wasn't a name he was familiar with, but it must have been important. That Sylvanas had some kind of contact with this mysterious figure was enough to leave Khadgar profoundly uneasy.

He spoke several times with each of them over the course of the three days they were at Karazhan. Flynn's concern for Shaw was always there, still slightly raw. "What happened to him?" Khadgar asked, while Shaw was busy in one of the archives and Flynn was unoccupied.

Flynn hesitated at first. "Not really my story to tell, mate," he said. "All I can really say is that it took Himself to save Mathias's life once I got him back to Stormwind. Took him a long time to recover. He's… still not quite what he was. Doubt he ever will be again. He took it hard."

"I can imagine." It had taken him a long time to deal with being instantly aged the way he had been. For years -- decades -- he'd resented it, but he'd had to make a life despite what had happened. "Adjusting to something like that takes time. If what happened to him made a permanent difference, it could be years before he really accepts it." Khadgar shrugged. "I had my own struggles after I'd been aged like this. I was still really just a boy when it happened. I was… angry for a long time. I tried everything to change it. Eventually much of my strength and my power returned, but it took a long time. With a life-threatening injury, it's less likely that he'll regain everything he lost."

Flynn sighed and nodded. "I know. He's frustrated about it, of course. Anybody would be." He glanced over his shoulder, toward the archive where Shaw was working. "I worry about him. He doesn't like me to make a fuss about it, but I can't help it. I just… I want to keep him around. Don't know what I'd do without him at this point. He'd say I could find somebody else easy enough, but there's nobody else like him. Don't think I'd want someone else."

"How long have you known him now?"

Flynn shrugged. "A couple of years, I suppose. Been less than a year that we've been together, though. It happened pretty fast, but it is what it is. When the Zandalari took him and left me to sail away to get help, all I could think about was getting him back." He ran a hand over his face and scratched the back of his neck. "This trip, so far, it's been maybe a bit more adventurous than I'd like, but being able to spend time with him, knowing neither of us has to leave the other for a mission or a contract… it's nice. I like it." His lips quirked into half a smile. "I'm looking forward to spending months with him where we'll be together the whole time. I figure I'll miss my ship and my crew sooner or later, and I already miss the sea, but being with Mathias is worth it."

"Love is a powerful motivator."

Flynn's smile broadened and he nodded. "Oh, aye, that it is. I think he never believed he was going to find it. I got lucky."

"And did you?" Khadgar asked. "Think you would find it?"

"Me?" Flynn laughed. "Mate, I've been in love a dozen times over, at least. Did I tell you about the time I accidentally fell in love with a siren?" Khadgar shook his head. "Well, take my advice -- don't! The hangover just wasn't worth it, and I hadn't even been drinking!" He chuckled at Flynn's words but let him continue. "I've gotta say, I never expected anything that would stick. Pretty much anybody that caught my eye would give me a roll, but nobody really wanted me for more than a week or so, tops. So I guess me and Mathias, we were a bit alike with that one. Like I said, I got lucky. He's just not a one time and done sort of bloke. Life like his, I can sort of understand it." Flynn shrugged. "Too many secrets. Too many lies. I know he has 'em. I know he has to lie to me sometimes, to keep secrets from me. But it's not usually about us, it's about his work, and I know he's got no choice. I've a few of my own." He sighed. "But we're trying, you know? Can't say I ever expected to marry a mainlander." He paused for a moment. "Can't say I expected to marry at all, really." He gave Khadgar a soft smile. "Glad I did, though. Really glad I did."

Khadgar returned his smile. "You seem to suit each other well. Seeing this change in him, it's been gratifying."

Flynn's eyes got a wicked spark in them. "Say, mate, if you wanted to give us a late wedding present, these little manafiends are something else! What do you say?"

Khadgar laughed.

***

"No, Flynn, you can _not_ have a manafiend!" Mathias growled.

Flynn waved his hands in the air. "But Khadgar said--"

He glowered at his husband. "We are _supposed_ to be traveling undercover, unnoticeable. There is _nothing_ unnoticeable about traveling with a manafiend in tow. You do realize that, right?" Light help him, Flynn was a bit of an idiot sometimes. 

Khadgar just shrugged. "Mathias does have a point. It's not really what you'd consider normal for a non-mage to be traveling with one."

"But… but I can tell people it's a present! For Monkey!"

"Monkey?" Khadgar asked, confusion plain on his face.

Flynn looked at him. "My Cabin Boy-slant-Powder Monkey. She's a nice kid. Orphan." He looked at Mathias, pleading. " _Pleeeease?_ "

Mathias sighed and shook his head. "You are such a toddler sometimes."

"I hope not!" Flynn said. "No toddler should be doing what I do to you at night!"

"Flynn!" he yelped. He covered his face with one hand. "Light, why do I love you again?"

"Because of what I do to you at night," Flynn purred. Mathias groaned. Khadgar laughed.

"Please, gentlemen, don't let me be a bone of contention between you."

Flynn grinned and shook his head. "Eh, don't worry, mate. This happens all the time."

Mathias closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you _insist_ on these ridiculous--"

"It's all right, love. You know I'm mostly having you on." Flynn's grin brightened, and Mathias couldn't help melting at the sight. 

"Scoundrel," Mathias muttered, his lips curving into a smile unbidden.

Flynn chuckled. "Yeah, but yours."

With a fond but exasperated sigh, Mathias nodded. "Mmm. Mine."


	5. In Peace and Safety

Their final night in Karazhan was warm and convivial; Khadgar's company was generous and amusing, and they sat in his study before the fire, glasses of whiskey in hand. Khadgar slouched in a comfortable chair with his feet up, telling jokes and listening to Flynn's tall tales. Mathias sat with Flynn on a well-cushioned couch, tucked under one of his husband's arms, leaning back against him, relaxed and content. He didn't think he'd been quite so comfortable in his own body since before Shield's Rest.

He didn't usually drink much when there was any chance he'd be called into work, or when others might be around to poison him, or simply to try to extract information when he was even the slightest bit impaired. He might indulge in a glass of wine with dinner, but rarely more than that. Tonight, none of those things could occur. He was as safe here as he'd ever been in his life.

It felt… strange. The past few days had been filled with research and interesting conversations, but Khadgar had let him be silent when he wished. They'd spoken several more times about Khadgar's stepping away from his public role, and Mathias's desire to do the same at some point in the foreseeable future. It felt less distant now, more like a reality he could work toward, not something merely to be mentioned and put away. Anduin's gift had been a step in that direction as well, but it hadn't felt entirely real yet at that point.

He still had no idea if he'd live that long. He wasn't certain they'd make it back to Stormwind at the end of this mission, but he'd dealt with those uncertainties his entire life. The support he had now was unprecedented for him. It wasn't just Flynn, it was the crew of the _Arva_. It was Rell and Shiv, Anduin and Jaina, Taelia and Cyrus. And now, even Khadgar seemed to be one of the people who'd found him changed and decided that he was more than his work, more than just a weapon. That he was a man like any other who deserved to have friends and a family.

This moment, in Flynn's arms, having a drink with Khadgar, was burned into his memory as a sensation of peace and happiness. Eventually, tired and knowing they had an early morning departure, he rose. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate your hospitality, Khadgar. I'll see that the king gets the report you provided for me."

"But you need to leave early," Khadgar said. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to meet you for breakfast and see you off. I have something that I want you to take along, if you would. An item that needs to be returned to its rightful owner."

Mathias raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow," Khadgar said. He rose himself and set his glass down. "I'll just open a portal and save you the walk down to your rooms."

"Thanks, mate," Flynn added. He wasn't much for portals, but Mathias knew he'd rather not wander the halls for so long at this hour. He gave the ghosts of Karazhan a wide berth when he could. Darkshire had shaken him pretty badly; both of them, really. Flynn had never been the coward he sometimes claimed to be, but he did know his limits. There were moments when Mathias thought perhaps he should take a lesson from his husband's example.

He held Flynn's hand as they stepped through the portal, not willing to give up the physical contact. "I know we have to get up early tomorrow," Mathias said, as they walked through the suite into their bedroom, "but would you --"

Flynn tugged at Mathias's hand and spun him into his arms, kissing him enthusiastically. "Anything you like," he said, a bit breathless when their lips parted. He looked down at Mathias with adoration in his eyes, holding him close in his arms. "Anything at all, love. You know that." He kissed him again and asked, "What's your pleasure?"

Mathias buried his face in Flynn's shoulder, clinging to him with a need that Pathonia would surely have despised, despite that she had to have indulged at least once, given his own existence. Actually, he wasn't sure she'd ever felt _this_ ; it might have been just fucking for her -- no need, no love involved at all. Light, he didn't want his grandmother in his head when he was in Flynn's arms. He kissed Flynn with enough ferocity to drive her shade from his mind. 

They kissed their way from the salon into the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went. Flynn returned his enthusiasm with unabashed delight. When they tumbled into bed, Mathias rolled them until his husband was on top of him, his beloved weight pressing him down into the soft give of the mattress. He wrapped a leg around Flynn's hip and caressed his thigh with the other, drinking in the sensation of warm skin on skin.

"Do you want me in you tonight," Flynn asked, breathless, "or like this?" His hands were everywhere, and Mathias held him, nearly trembling with the depth of his desire. They'd made love every night while they were here; it was quiet and private and safe and Mathias had let it soak into his bones, savoring every moment of it. Tomorrow, it would be gone, back to roadside camps and rooms at inns where anyone could be listening, or hoping to rob them.

"In me," he gasped, breathless, as Flynn moved above him, body to body, covering him in heat. "Need you. Oh, Light, I need you." He felt perfect, the hair of his body rubbing against Mathias's skin as they moved, just enough friction to set his nerves aflame. His skin tasted of salt and Mathias sucked on the flesh of his shoulder, feeling the muscle move beneath his lips and tongue as Flynn held him and rocked against him.

His cock was hard, his nipples peaked, and Flynn's breath was harsh and raw in his ear, sending sparks through his body. He moaned, eyes closed, against Flynn's skin. "Oh, yeah, like that," Flynn murmured, reaching between Mathias's legs with slick fingers. "Let it out, love. Let me hear you."

Mathias shivered as Flynn teased and caressed with a fingertip and applied pressure, breaching him slowly. "Yes, please, yes." His breathing was barely under control, his chest heaving as he tried to focus.

"Relax, love; I've got you. You're safe here, you can let go if you want to." Flynn's voice was a low, sensual rumble in his ear, his husband's stubble another erotic tease, and Mathias shuddered. His voice cracked as he choked back a cry of pleasure. "Let me hear you, love. Like that, just like that." Flynn's thick finger was joined by a second, slowly penetrating him, opening him, and Mathias knew things were going to be so much _better_ in a few minutes, when Flynn gave him the hot girth of his cock. Flynn kissed him, deep and wet and urgent.

His legs opened wider and Flynn's palm slid over his balls and along the tight flesh beneath them as his fingers sank into Mathias's body as deep as they'd go. There was a slow twist and Mathias gasped and shouted, wordless and overcome.

"I love that, love you," Flynn said, panting. "Tides, I need to be inside you." Flynn's hard cock was hot as a burning brand on Mathias's skin and he _wanted_ , rocking on Flynn's fingers as he gasped out words of need and desire. "Easy, love." Flynn was breathless as he opened Mathias's body. "Soon, you'll have me soon."

Flynn's thumb, slick, pressed the flesh beneath his balls and slid up between them as his fingers twisted again, wracking a shudder from Mathias's body, and wringing a desperate, high-pitched sound from his throat. "Please," he begged, unable to form words enough to ask for more. Flynn's other thumb ran, rough, over one of Mathias's nipples and he gasped at the sensation. His eyes fluttered open enough to see Flynn's wicked grin as he squeezed and gave a twist on it, dragging another desperate sound from his lungs. He was hard enough to ache, his cock twitching against his belly and he needed to be fucked so badly that he'd have begged if only he could find the breath.

Sweat slicked his skin as Flynn's voice rumbled in his ear. "So gorgeous like this. I wish you could see yourself, see how fucking wrecked you look. You need it, don't you? Need to be fucked. Need to be driven out of your head by my cock, yeah?"

While he sometimes wished Flynn would just stop talking, at moments like this his words set Mathias's passions aflame. To know he was so wanted, so loved, to know that Flynn found him so desirable was always the best kind of shock. Flynn's skill as a lover had always given him pleasure but this -- tonight there was something deeper at play and it laid waste to every barrier Mathias had ever erected. He shuddered again, wrapping his legs around Flynn's waist as his husband entered him, slow and slick, thick and hard as steel. His head tossed and he could feel Flynn's fingers twining in his short hair, tugging, and it shot ecstasy through every nerve. He groaned, loud, and Flynn shivered as Mathias clung to him.

Flynn filled him and surrounded him, hot and heavy, pinning him to the bed with his body, their mouths pressed together. Flynn's tongue slid along his own in a slow rhythm that echoed the slip of his cock inside Mathias. "Let go, love." Flynn panted into Mathias's ear, harsh and needy. "You're so good tonight, so bloody amazing. Let me have you, give it all to me. I've got you."

The way the man _moved_ inside him shook Mathias to his core. It was slow and sweet and deep and Flynn ground into him, wet with sweat, his hair brushing against Mathias's face. It was endless and undulating like waves on the sea and Flynn's hands caressed him, keeping him from shattering. "More," Mathias gasped, the only word he could force his lips to form.

"Everything you want, love. Everything you need." Flynn's breath was as hot as his skin.

Mathias moaned again, a sharp, broken sound, as Flynn's hips twisted. Light, he was so close. It was like the pleasure of it was too big to contain inside his skin.

"Want to get… deeper into you," Flynn rasped, his voice rough with need. Mathias made a sound of protest as Flynn pulled slowly out of him but gasped anew when Flynn turned him over onto his belly, pushing his thighs open, then slid back into him, quick and intense; he cried out as Flynn thrust hard, sending a jolt of ecstasy through him that left him shuddering. "Up a bit," Flynn said, tugging at Mathias's hip with one hand, and he did his best to get onto his knees, his shoulder resting on the mattress. They scrabbled for a moment, at not quite the right angle, before Flynn tugged him to where he wanted him and started fucking him hard and deep.

Mathias's body melted under the force of it. Flynn had one hand braced by his shoulder, the other caressing Mathias's chest and belly, tweaking at his nipples and then moving down to stroke his aching, dripping cock. It was like lighting a fuse and everything exploded into bliss. He was vaguely conscious of the fact that he was shouting himself hoarse as he shuddered through the most intense orgasm of his life. It left him wrung out and gasping for breath as Flynn kept moving, dragging himself to the edge as he murmured nonsense in Mathias's ear. Not long after, he could feel his husband shudder as well, pulsing inside him over and over with a rough grunt, and then they both collapsed into the warm, wet patch under Mathias's body. He couldn't have cared less about the mess if he tried.

They lay there for several minutes, limp and panting, trying to catch their breath, as Mathias's head spun. Flynn held him, their hearts thundering together beneath sweat-soaked skin. Finally, Flynn groaned and shifted his weight as his cock softened and slid out of him. Mathias couldn't help the little sound of protest as Flynn eased himself to one side, still cradling Mathias in his arms.

"Let's get you out of the wet spot." Flynn's voice was rough. Mathias didn't dare speak. His throat was raw from shouting. He nodded and let Flynn shift him, his limbs still too tremulous when he tried to move. "That was amazing," Flynn said, flopping onto his back and rolling Mathias atop him. They'd have to clean up a bit before they slept but, thankfully, the bed was large enough that they could just shift to one side instead of having to change the sheets.

Mathias tried to speak but couldn't form words, so Flynn reached over to the little bedside stand and handed him a glass of water. His hands were shaking too much to keep it still, so Flynn steadied him and he drank gratefully. When his husband set the glass down again, Mathias said, "Thank you." His voice was rough as gravel, but that wasn't too surprising.

"I've never seen you like that," Flynn said. "What can we do to make it happen again?" He drew one finger along the crest of Mathias's cheekbone. Mathias thought about it, eyes closed, as he rested on Flynn's chest. "You've never just let go like that before, never made those noises. It was… Tides, I loved it. Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you getting off like that?"

"Never felt like that," Mathias finally replied, his breathing and pulse starting to approach something normal again. He felt like a wet noodle. "Never… never expected to feel like that." He took a deep breath and let it out; Flynn rubbed his shoulder gently and pressed a kiss into his sweat-damp hair. "I don't know what happened, but maybe it was just… It's safe here. There's no one anywhere close enough to hear us. No one's going to come knocking on the door to drag me out of bed. No emergency to interrupt us." He'd been rousted out of bed with Flynn more than once by his own agents, or by Anduin's guards to deal with Light only knew what. Home was as safe as any flat in a city could be, but there was no preventing work from shattering his privacy. "You know I'm always on duty. There's nothing I can do about that, but here…"

He could feel Flynn nod. "Okay, that makes sense. Maybe we can find a way to change some of that when we get home."

"I don't know how I can," Mathias said, and he could hear the plaintive note in his voice but he really didn't care. He'd just had the most intense sexual experience of his life and he had no idea when, or even if, he'd have something like it again. He just wanted to soak in it for a while. He loved that Flynn wanted to find a way for it to happen more often, but he didn't have enough brain power to focus on it. "I'm tired," he murmured.

Flynn chuckled and Mathias felt it under his cheek. He let his hand caress Flynn's chest. "Not even a little surprised, love. Let me get up and get us cleaned up a bit. Don't want to wake glued together."

Mathias grumbled but flopped onto his back to let Flynn move. By the time his husband returned, he was sleeping.

***

"Did you sleep well?" Flynn nuzzled Mathais as the man woke slowly in his arms. He still looked a bit of a wreck and Flynn regarded that as a job well done. He ran his fingers through Mathias's scruffy hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his head. His husband just rumbled a quiet sound and nodded, eyes not even open yet. "Last night was…" Flynn let his words trail off. He still couldn't quite describe what had happened between them. Mathias rumbled again and this one sounded happy and content. The man stretched a little and tilted his head up, his green eyes opening with a flutter. He yawned. Flynn yawned too, unable to help it. "Stop that," he muttered.

"Morning." Mathias's voice was rough and deep and Flynn just wanted to hold him forever in that drowsy moment. He paused and blinked a couple of times, then asked, "What time is it?"

Flynn shrugged. "Don't know. Early, though. You know Khadgar said he'd meet us for breakfast. He hasn't come knocking yet."

Mathias grumbled again and rolled over, flailing one hand toward the clock on the bedside stand. It took a couple of tries but he finally got the thing and had a look. His head thumped back on the pillow. "Ugh. Not even dawn yet."

Flynn grinned. "Sounds like there's time for--"

Mathias tossed the little clock back over onto the stand. "You're insatiable," he muttered.

"When it comes to you, yeah." He waggled his eyebrows at the man, who huffed in amusement and shook his head.

"Scoundrel."

Flynn stretched himself luxuriously, arms taut over his head, and Mathias watched as the covers slid from his chest. "You knew that when you married me, love. I'm a rake and a ne'er-do-well. It's too late now."

"That I did." Mathias smiled and yawned again. He ran one warm hand along Flynn's thigh. Flynn's fingers traced the surface of the little locket he'd given his husband, where it lay nestled in the rough copper hair of his chest. It pleased Flynn inordinately that Mathias chose to wear it. "We really should get up. We need to pack. I need a shower."

"But it's not even dawn yet." He really didn't want to let go of Mathias and get up. It was a very nice bed. Flynn was going to miss it; tonight would be a bedroll in a tent again as they headed back toward Duskwood on the way to Stranglethorn. Not a place he wanted to go back to. For one thing, there might be ogres.

Mathias covered Flynn's hand with his own. "You're the one who woke up first."

"Well, I was hoping for a repeat of last night before we had to leave," Flynn grumbled. "You sure you're not game? Might be a while before we see a safe place again."

Mathias sighed, looking a bit more disturbed about it than Flynn liked. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"Maybe a little something in the shower? Wouldn't take too overly long." If that was what he could get, he'd settle. He just wished he could make Mathias wail again like he had last night.

Mathias's expression changed from reluctance to hesitant interest. "In the shower?" Flynn knew that tended to get his gears cranking, so maybe he had a shot at this after all.

"I know you like it," Flynn purred as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

He could see Mathias's throat convulse as he swallowed. "Yeah," he said, his voice rough as he nodded. "I do."

"I've asked before, but you've never really answered. What is it about being in the shower that does it for you, anyway?" He wasn't going to push but he was curious. Mathias shrank just a little in Flynn's arms. "Hey," Flynn whispered, brushing a lock of hair from Mathias's eyes, "whatever it is, it's okay. It doesn't matter, really. I'm just curious. I like knowing what gets you going and why. It feels good to know how to make you feel good."

Mathias sighed. "It's just… it sounds really pitiful when I try to put it into words."

Flynn kissed his forehead, cradling the back of his skull in one hand. "You know I'm not going to laugh at you, love." Mathias raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yeah, I do laugh at you, but I hope I've never done it to hurt you."

"Never intentionally," Mathias admitted. He took a breath, and didn't look at Flynn. "It's just… I was alone for such a long time and… being under the water like that, it was… it was like being touched. Being held. I didn't feel quite so alone like that."

"Oh, love." Bloody hell, that did hurt to hear. Flynn pulled him close and held him tight. "You've got me now, and it's okay to still enjoy that. It's okay to enjoy anything that makes you feel good." Mathias burrowed into his arms and tucked his head under Flynn's chin. "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't have anyone. I mean, I'm glad you weren't with anyone when I met you, but… well, you know what I mean."

Mathias nodded. "I know. And yes. Yes, I think I'd like 'a little something in the shower.'"

Flynn suppressed a shiver. "What kind of little something?" He grinned into Mathias's hair.

"Like last night," Mathias murmured. "Slow, under the water."

"It's my pleasure, love." Flynn tucked a finger under Mathias's chin and tilted his face up, kissing him soft and tender. They'd both had a lot of roughness and violence in their lives. What they enjoyed together often tended to be a little more gentle. Flynn didn't mind. He liked moving slow, liked the feel of skin and hair under his palms, and the quiet rocking together while they were joined. "Up, then. Let's go get wet."

Mathias kissed him again, then looked into his eyes, their noses brushing. "Thank you." He wedged himself up off Flynn's chest and got to his feet.

Flynn followed him into the shower, standing under the falling water with him. Mathias was right -- in a way, the falling water was kind of like being touched, being caressed, if he thought about it. He slid his arms around Mathias from behind, holding him close, their bodies pressed together along the length of Mathias's back and legs. Flynn nuzzled at his ear, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe and down the side of his neck just to feel his husband shiver at the sensation.

Even though he knew Mathias wanted to be packed before Khadgar arrived, he took his time. When he eased into Mathias's body, the man moaned and shuddered, his hands braced against the wall as Flynn pressed deeper. His body was almost as hot as the water, and Flynn leaned into him, just moving slowly and savoring the tight heat around him and the slip of Mathias's skin against his. And Mathias responded much as he had last night, needy and enthusiastic, shouting his pleasure into the echoing space of the room. They didn't have as much time as they'd had the night before, but it was enough, and both of them were a bit wobbly when they finished. Mathias leaned on the wall and Flynn clung to him, both of them panting and breathless. They had too much to do to just go back to bed. Flynn wished desperately that their place in Stormwind could be like this.

"Maybe some of your people could make our flat soundproof somehow," he muttered, nuzzling Mathias's ear under the water. Mathias reached for the soap as Flynn slipped out of his body.

Mathias turned his head to look at him. "It's… not a bad idea," he said. "But there's always a chance that someone will show up to drag me into the office."

"That's why you have Rell and Shiv. Tell 'em that they have to deal with it when you're off duty, unless the city's burning down and they can't handle it on their own. You're the captain. That's what your mates are for, love. I know you know how to delegate. Set your watches and stand by them." Mathias handed him the soap and Flynn started to wash up.

"I'm not sure it's quite as simple as that," Mathias said, washing his hair.

"Oh, it is," Flynn assured him. "You just don't want to let go of it yet. When you're ready, you will. I'm not going to insist, but I am going to nudge you in that direction, because you're like a bloody barnacle when it comes to changing your habits."

"A barnacle." He glowered at Flynn from under his soaking, foamy hair.

"Yep. You latch onto something and you've gotta be scraped off it, love. You talk about retiring, but right now I think Rell would have to pry you off your chair before you'll go. And yeah, I know that even talking about it and moving Rell into a place where he can take over someday is big for you, but you're still clinging to it."

"I am not a barnacle," Mathias grumped, rinsing away the suds. "And I do change my habits. I took up with you. I moved to an entirely new flat with you." He scrubbed at his face and then looked up at Flynn again. "If you don't get how massive a change letting you into my life was, you're not as smart as I thought."

"Touchy, touchy! Somebody hasn't had his coffee yet!" Flynn chuckled. "I know that, love. I'm just talking about work. And like I said, I'm not pushing. I'm just saying you need to find some ways to get a little time for yourself, and for us, when we get back to Stormwind. Because I want to see this part of you, and if you can't be like this when you're worried we'll be interrupted or overheard, then we have to figure out how to make those things not happen."

Mathias sighed. "I'm getting there. These things take time."

"We've got six months," Flynn said, hugging him and getting him all soapy again. "We can figure something out in half a year, don't you think?"


	6. Farewells

Khadgar's knock on their door found them dressed and nearly entirely packed. Mathias answered the door while Flynn stuffed his shaving kit into his bag.

"Please," Khadgar said, "come up to my study for breakfast. You can finish your packing when you're done."

Flynn dropped his pack on the bed. "Coffee ready?"

"Of course. I also secured some ravenberry tarts for you." 

Flynn grinned. "Oh, that sounds fantastic, mate. Mathias doesn't care for 'em much because of the fish oil, but…"

"Fish in sweet things is an abomination," Mathias grumbled as Flynn came up behind him in the doorway.

He slipped his arms around Mathias and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Who's still grumpy because he hasn't had his coffee yet? You, probably." Mathias growled in response but didn't try to evade the hug.

"I will admit I don't see the appeal," Khadgar said, "but I thought perhaps the Captain would appreciate them."

"More for me," Flynn said, with a cheerful shrug. He hadn't expected to get any Kul Tiran food at all while he was on this mission, so ravenberry tarts for breakfast was a treat. "How did you come by the things this far from anywhere, anyway?"

"I had a chat with Jaina last night and she suggested them when she heard that you were here. I said it sounded like a nice idea, so she sent some along."

"Well, here's a health to the Lord Admiral, then! I wouldn't have reckoned she'd even think of me." It warmed him a bit to know she'd sent him some tarts. It wasn't like he even properly worked for her, despite her being a shadow power in his trading company. Sure, he'd helped her out, but that was really Cyrus's doing, and a contract from the Alliance. She'd known Mathias better than him, at any rate, and for a lot longer.

"On the contrary," Khadgar responded, "she seemed quite fond of you." He led them along the grand hallway, with the little manafiends he'd assigned to them trailing behind. Flynn slipped an arm around Mathias's shoulders as they walked and his husband leaned into him slightly. By rights, the man should have been relaxed as a jellyfish after their session in the shower, but he supposed the fact that they had to leave soon had put paid to any actual ability to stay relaxed for more than a few minutes. "I'll be rather said to see you go."

"The earlier we start out, the faster we get out of the pass," Mathias said.

"Took us two days to get in. I doubt it'll be less getting out again. Do you think we'll have trouble with the ogres on the way back?"

Mathias sighed. "I hope not. That talk I had with the ogre mage was supposed to secure our safe passage both ways, but I wouldn't trust most ogres as far as I could pick one up and throw one."

Flynn blinked as he tried to visualize it and ended up just shaking his head. It did not work. At all. Sure, his husband could probably flip one if it came at him, but from a standing start? Nope. "Yeah, understandable."

*** 

Breakfast was hot and filling, and the coffee was plentiful and excellent. It was enough to mollify Mathias about having to leave and continue on their journey. After breakfast, he brought out the final version of his reports on Karazhan and its treasures for Khadgar to look at, with the illustrations he'd done to accompany them.

Flynn looked over his shoulder as he laid out the pages on the table. "These are beautiful." His cheek rested against Mathias's temple, smooth and freshly shaved. His skin was warm and soft. "You really are an artist, love. Did you ever think of doing that instead of the stabby stuff?"

Mathias sighed and shook his head. "You know why it would never have even occurred to me." Flynn's hand traced gently over his shoulders then up the nape of his neck and Mathias couldn't help melting into the touch just a little. Sometimes he felt this weakness so profoundly that it terrified him; Flynn's presence in his life could be exploited so easily. As his husband's fingers curled into his hair, he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed this -- needed Flynn -- too much.

"You could think of it now," Flynn murmured into his ear, the whisper of his breath sending a shiver down Mathias's spine. "For later, when you leave all this behind. Wouldn't want you to be bored in your dotage, after all." He could hear the smirk in Flynn's voice, and he elbowed him.

"My dotage," Mathias growled. Khadgar watched them, barely suppressing a smile as he read over the reports.

"These certainly look like they're all in order," Khadgar said. He laid an envelope of his own on the table. "And here's my finished report for Anduin, with a letter for you, as well. And..." He hesitated for a moment. "Some unfinished business." Reaching into a pouch on his belt, he pulled out a small item and laid it on the table. It was a signet ring, fairly nondescript and a bit battered. "This… belonged to Garona. I hoped you might be able to return it to her, given that you'll be entering Horde territory under the protection of the Council." Mathias picked it up and turned it in his fingers, examining it as Flynn watched. "It was in the Curator's collection," Khadgar explained.

Mathias nodded, slipping it onto a finger for safekeeping. "I'll see to it," he said. It would be quite some time before he could deliver the thing, but he could at least get a message to her and ask for a meeting.

"Who's this Garona lass?" Flynn asked.

He and Khadgar exchanged a glance. "An assassin," Mathias said, not inviting further comment. Khadgar remained silent.

"Well, that doesn't tell me much," Flynn said. " _You're_ an assassin. So is pretty much everyone you work with."

"It's complicated." Everything about Garona was complicated. He really didn't want to have to try to explain things to his husband. Flynn gave him a look but, to his credit, he knew when not to fish for information and sometimes even refrained from doing so. Not that most people would believe him capable.

"I appreciate your willingness to act as my messenger, Mathias," Khadgar said. 

"It's no trouble," he responded. "It's just going to take some time. I'll get a message out to her as soon as I'm able. I just hope she'll be willing to meet with me."

Khadgar nodded. "I'll send her a letter and let her know that you're coming to her on my behalf. That should ease the way."

The thought abated some of Mathias's concern. "That should help. We've occasionally been on the same side, but..."

"I understand. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I wish I shared your confidence." It was his business to be paranoid.

Khadgar turned a kindly look on him. "I know that a man like you can't take things at face value. It's your nature to be cautious, as well. I have hope that we can mend the terrible rift between the Horde and the Alliance someday. I know you're working toward that, in your own way."

Mathias shrugged. "I'm certainly not working against it. As to whether I'm actively working toward it, well, that depends entirely upon the Horde's actions and the Alliance's best interests."

Khadgar's expression turned pensive, eyes lowered to the table. "Precisely the sort of response I'd expect from you. From what you've said, the Horde has no more desire to see Sylvanas return than the Alliance does."

"The only thing anyone wants from her is to put a stop to whatever she has up her sleeve this time. Right now, though, coordinating that operation is in someone else's hands. This --" Mathias gestured around him, taking in the grand tour he'd been sent on, "is what I need to focus on for the moment. It's… part of my letting go." It was hard not to consider Sylvanas, even at this distance, but it wasn't his responsibility right now. Being able to detach from it would help when he finally retired and had to stand back and let others deal with everything. There would always be another crisis.

"I shouldn't keep you," Khadgar said with a nod, meeting his eyes again. "I know you need to finish packing and get started. I'll accompany you down to the stables if you like."

Flynn nodded vigorously. "Aye, if you could keep an eye on those ghosts, mate, I'd really appreciate it."

Khadgar chuckled. "Honestly, Flynn, they're mostly harmless at this point."

Flynn's eyes widened. "And it's the _mostly_ that worries me!" 

"Flynn." Mathias sighed. "We really need to get on the road."

Flynn turned to look at the little, vaguely orange manafiend that had been assigned to him. "Right, right. Well then, let's go finish stuffing things in our packs." He leaned down and spoke to the manafiend. "Okay, Peach, let's head back, shall we?"

"Peach?" Khadgar asked.

Flynn grinned at him. "Yeah, this one's sort of a peach color. Mathias's is Grape, because it's purple. Ish."

"I hadn't considered naming them," Khadgar said, bemused. "Do they respond well to it?"

Flynn shrugged. "How does a manafiend generally react to things? This one seems to like me, though." He turned to the little energy blob again. "Don't you, mate?" The manafiend grumbled in a way that seemed vaguely positive. "See? It's my natural charm!" 

Leave it to his husband to befriend semi-sentient energy blobs.

*** 

Finally finished and in the stables, Flynn and Mathias bid a reluctant goodbye to Khadgar. "It's been great," Flynn told him. "Wasn't expecting to have near this much fun in a place so packed with ghosts. Usually they just suck the life right out of a party, but some of those plays were fun. Catchy tunes in the one about the murloc." _Westfall Story_ had some Defias characters in it, though, so Mathias hadn't been quite so interested as Flynn had.

"You were very wise not to have ventured onto the stage yourself," Khadgar said. "Adventurers have been known to get a bit… caught up in the roles, and more than one has met a tragic end."

"Well, you were pretty clear that we weren't supposed to get too close. Normally, I take that sort of advice with a pinch of salt, but where ghosts are concerned? Yeah, I'll give them some space. Kind of like dragons. Especially ones that breathe fire. Not too healthy for ships, fire-breathing dragons." He'd had more than enough close calls on the _Middenwake_ when he was running azerite during the war. More than once, he'd been convinced none of them would make it back.

"Given how explosive azerite is," Mathias noted, "it's more than understandable why you'd have some concerns."

Flynn nodded. "Oh, aye, could have gone off like goblin fireworks. Wouldn't have been anything left but charred splinters." Mathias looked a bit uncomfortable at that, so Flynn changed tack. "I really appreciated the ravenberry tarts. Hadn't been expecting a taste of home over here, particularly not on the road like this. You can get 'em in Stormwind now, but really only in a few places, and those mostly cater to Kul Tirans." He shook his head. "Got no idea what you lot have against fish oil. Really."

Mathias sighed. "That's a debate for another time. You know my opinion on the topic."

Flynn smiled. "That I do, love. No fish oil in anything sweet. I can live with that." He looked around. "Where did Peach and Grape get off to? I wanted to say goodbye to the little blokes."

"Oh, I sent them back to the Curator," Khadgar said. "I didn't realize you'd want to bid them goodbye. They're not entirely sentient, after all."

"He talks to rowboats," Mathias muttered.

"Well, it only makes sense to tell your dinghy to stay put!" Flynn insisted. "Tides know what might happen if the tide came up, or a rogue wave, and your dinghy was the only way off an island. If it swam off without you, you'd be in rough shape." He shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "No, no. Always best to talk to it and treat it proper."

Mathias shook his head with an amused huff. "And on that note, Khadgar, we should thank you for your hospitality and be on our way." Mathias reached out and shook Khadgar's hand. Flynn just gave the man a warm hug, which seemed to come as a surprise, but Flynn liked him quite a bit. No need to be stand-offish.

"If you're ever in Stormwind, you should come see us," Flynn said. "And if you want to visit Boralus sometime, I can show you around. I know all the best places for a bar fight!"

"Flynn!" Mathias sputtered.

Flynn put on his most innocent expression. "Did I say bar fight? What I meant was the best places for a fantastic selection of rum drinks. And possibly a bar fight if you indulge overly much."

Khadgar laughed. "I'll be certain to let you know if I'll be in either of those places. I realize that I'm well out of the way of anything else, but you're both welcome here any time."

Mathias nodded and mounted up. "Thank you. I hope we'll see you again sometime soon."

Flynn mounted as well, and tied the halter lead for their mule to the pommel of his saddle. He tossed a casual salute to Khadgar. "Keep your powder dry, mate!"

"Safe journeys to you," Khadgar said. Flynn saw him watching as they headed out of the stables and through the gates of Karazhan, out into the grey, dreary pass.

***

When they made camp that night, Flynn opened one of the boxes that was packed on the mule to get out some of their camping gear. Inside was a very unexpected sight.

"Mathias."

"Hmm?" His husband was hovering over some dry kindling, preparing the fire.

"We have a stowaway."

Mathias's head jerked up. "What?"

A little orangey-pink manafiend dropped to the ground and looked around. "It's Peach."

Mathias stared. " _What?_ Flynn!"

"Hey! I'm not gonna say I wasn't tempted, but this is _not_ on me."

Peach looked up at Flynn. "Bored," it grumbled with its flat, hollow voice.

Flynn blinked. "You were bored?" Peach stared at him. He looked at Mathias. "Little guy says he was bored."

"Flynn, we can _not_ travel with a manafiend!" He looked like he had quite a start on a headache.

Flynn shrugged. "What are we gonna do, make him walk back to Karazhan?"

Mathias stopped, mouth open, unable to respond. He closed his mouth and shook his head, sighing. "No, I don't suppose we can. But at the first opportunity, we're sending it back."

"Well, don't you think Peach ought to have a say in that?" He gestured at the little blob.

"They're not sentient!"

Flynn just looked at him for a moment. "Stuff that's not sentient doesn't get bored."

Mathias stared at the manafiend. "You may have a point. Regardless, it can't travel with us."

"It already has! The little bugger stowed away in the camping gear!" He gestured at the gear box with both hands. "We'll have to travel with it for a while, anyway, until we can find a place to leave it and let Khadgar know."

Mathias buried his face in both hands and sighed. "What is my life?" he groaned.

"More interesting than it used to be?" Flynn asked.

Mathias just groaned again and shook his head.


End file.
